


Differences in Lifestyles

by hyumagashi



Series: wrestling bullshit [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I’ll tag more tomorrow, M/M, hi ily, idk how to tag it but yea it’s for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: “You were thinking about me, Gino?” Kerry teased, knowing just how much it made Gino wanna roll his eyes.“And what if I was?” Gino defended, he didn’t raise his voice though. As if he normally would if they were just fucking around. He ran his fingers through his fluffy hair, mainly as a way to let go of any stress he might have been latching onto subconsciously.“I’d appreciate that.” Kerry chuckled, “‘Cause, in that case, I’ve been thinking a lot about you too.”
Relationships: Kerry Von Erich/Gino Hernandez
Series: wrestling bullshit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Differences in Lifestyles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayhomosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayhomosexual/gifts).



> uhhh hahaha what is this...

Gino couldn’t help but wonder how everything ended up like this.

He was just happy that it wasn’t any worse than Kerry ending up in the hospital. Any worse than that and Gino probably wouldn’t have known what to do.

In Kerry’s hospital room, he seated himself next to him. Chewing gum and almost tuning out the TV that he knew Kerry probably wasn’t watching, and just had it playing because he wanted to feel like someone other than himself was in the room.

Gino zoned out for most of the day, he was mind-numbingly bored, in a fair amount of pain, too. And only put it aside because it probably would have made Kerry feel worse about the situation.

Kerry remained optimistic, and it amazed Gino how he could still crack a smile even while he was at his worst. He had no one aside from Gino to come to check on him anymore, and yet he found the need to make Gino smile, maybe even laugh.

“Gino.” Kerry perked, why wasn’t he talking? He thinks the most Gino said upon walking into the room was hi, but Gino was mute the minute he stepped into the room.

“What?” Gino answered, trying not to sound like he was ready to give up on himself. He thinks it worked, yet for some reason, Kerry apologized.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Kerry chuckled, apologetically. And it made Gino angry, because it wasn’t Kerry’s fault, at all. Things happen sometimes, and yet, Kerry was still blaming himself for his position.

“Stop saying that you’re sorry.” Gino sighed, “You didn’t do anything.”

Gino could say it as much as he wanted, but it still felt that way. He appreciated Gino’s concern, greatly. But he could also see that this was taking somewhat of an emotional toll on him.

“Are you hungry?” Gino wondered, taking somewhat of a guess that Kerry hadn’t eaten anything yet. He lost a bit of weight, it wasn’t noticeable though. Unless you were Gino.

“A little,” Kerry admitted with a weak shrug, “But I can order something by myself.”

Gino gave him a shrug, softly smiling at his strength. How the hell was Kerry still so… hopeful? Props to him, but for some reason, Gino just couldn’t seem to understand it.

“Take it easy today, Kerry.” Gino smiled, he had already bought for him to eat earlier. Hospital food was disgusting, he knew Kerry deserved way better than that. “I got you those frozen foods that you pop into the microwave. Actually, I hate those things. But I guess it’s better than hospital food.”

While Gino popped his food into the microwave, Kerry couldn’t help but smile at the notion. Gino could come off as emotionless sometimes, maybe even a little cold. But Kerry knew that deep down, somewhere inside Gino’s soul, he cared a lot about him.

“You were thinking about me, Gino?” Kerry teased, knowing just how much it made Gino wanna roll his eyes.

“And what if I was?” Gino defended, he didn’t raise his voice though. As if he normally would if they were just fucking around. He ran his fingers through his fluffy hair, mainly as a way to let go of any stress he might have been latching onto subconsciously.

“I’d appreciate that.” Kerry chuckled, “‘Cause, in that case, I’ve been thinking a lot about you too.”

That made Gino happy, but of course not even his lover would ever hear him say that. It may have made him happy, but it also worried him to hear Kerry say that. Did the isolation that he was feeling get worse than Gino thought?

“I missed you.” Kerry continued, Gino needed Kerry to stop talking, now. He missed him, too. And was confused as to why nobody else bothered with him, “I miss my brothers.”

Gino let out a weak laugh, he doesn’t know why he laughed. Nothing about that was funny at all, they should be here, next to Kerry while he recovers but it seems like they’ve all given up on him.

“I’m sure you do.” Gino sympathized, he missed them for Kerry. He knows he really wants them to be here but they supposed that they just couldn’t be bothered with it. Because this wasn’t his first time in the hospital for self-inflicted actions.

The microwave went off, and Gino got up to get Kerry’s food before Kerry even had the second to think about it. It was piping hot, as expected from microwaved lunches. So he set it on the desk in front of Kerry so that he wouldn’t burn himself.

“You ain’t hungry?” Kerry wondered, Gino shook his head as he placed a glass of water next to his food. He made sure to eat before coming here.

“No,” Gino answered, “I already ate.”

But Kerry hasn’t been eating a lot lately, it wasn’t intentional or anything, the thought of eating flew over his mind sometimes. He couldn’t move. Or do anything, so taking care of himself to that extent seemed irrelevant.

Kerry gave him a nod and smiled despite how worried he was for Gino. As he was able to get a closer look at his face, Gino was tired. Kerry doesn’t think that he’s gotten much sleep, and that alarmed him for a moment.

Still, Kerry decided not to add more fuel to the fire. The last thing anyone needed right now was a self-conscious Gino. He continued to listen to the TV as he finished eating his food.

When Kerry finished, Gino stole a glance from him, just to see how he was doing. He looked like he was about to fall asleep, which was great, Gino needed him to.

“When do you leave, again?” Gino brought up, completely out of the blue. All he needed was a clear idea of when Kerry was going to be able to finish recovering.

“They’re saying a week. But I dunno if anyone really knows for sure.” Kerry chuckled, with Gino chuckling with him too.

“Are you gonna be okay, though?” Gino worried, Kerry didn’t have a place to say now that he thought about it. It wasn’t an issue, though. Since Gino already had an idea in mind.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine.” Kerry dismissed.

“Well… you don’t really have a place to stay.” Gino reminded, although that was as far as he knew. “It’d be easier if you just moved in with me. I wanna help you, after all. I think I owe it to you.”

It wasn’t really like Kerry had a choice, anyway. No matter how long he wanted to act like it.

“Oh, are you sure? I really don’t wanna cause any trouble for you. You already look exhausted as is…” Kerry brushed off, but Gino wasn’t gonna let him decline the invitation.

“No. Please, Kerry. Come stay with me, I owe it to you.” Gino insisted. Where was he going to go anyway? To one of his brothers? Who seemingly couldn’t be bothered with him? “It doesn’t even have to be forever, just… until you get back on your feet.”

Kerry nodded at the invitation, didn’t seem like Gino was giving him much of a choice. It showed that he cared, and Kerry appreciated it.

“Alright, fine. If you insist.” Kerry shrugged.

Gino began to look at the clock, he’d been with Kerry seemingly all day. It was getting late, and visiting hours were almost over. That was always a pain to deal with…

Quickly but gently, Gino reached for Kerry’s hand and gave him a light peck on his forehead before bidding his farewell to him. Hopefully, for the last few times.

“I gotta go,” Gino sighed, tightening the grip on Kerry’s hands, “I love you, Kerry. I know right now it may seem like you have no one, but you’ll always have me.”

And there it was, the side of Gino that Kerry has always adored, he loved it whenever Gino showed that he cared. Although Gino is a bit emotionally inept, he appreciates it when he tries.

“I love you too, Gino.” Kerry smiled, kissing Gino’s hand, “Stop worryin’ about me so much, though. Go home, and get some sleep. You look like you need it.”

Gino returned the smile, gradually releasing the grip that he had around Kerry’s hands, and leaving his room. Praying silently for Kerry’s speedy recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Von Hernandez >>>>>>> by the way i was gonna have Kerry put in the hospital because of his... addiction but I thought that hit super close to home and i didn’t wanna do that so you can decide why Kerry’s in the hospital


End file.
